


XXS/XXL

by Parallax_Delta



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futa on Futa, Futanari, High School, Other, Size Difference, excessive cum, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallax_Delta/pseuds/Parallax_Delta
Summary: Maria is freakishly small, Annie is freakishly big. When these two are forced to work together on on a school project, they end up hitting it off in a big way.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	XXS/XXL

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a while ago and cleaned up a bit.

Maria was a bit underdeveloped for her age. Well, that was a bit of an understatement. She was 18 years old and barely scraping 4’3” and not likely to get any taller (and flat as a board to boot). Unfortunately when she was the right age for it, they hadn’t yet perfected growth hormones for hermaphrodites, so she was stuck with her shitty genetics.

It wasn’t bad enough that she had endured teasing and torment her whole life, but it wasn’t about to end any time soon. She had been so proud to get her driver’s license and her mother had finally agreed to let her drive to school this year. However, after a week of being hassled by the cops every day (“aren’t you a little young to drive, little girl?”) she gave up on that notion. Today was that start of the second week of school and Maria was standing and waiting for the indignity of having to ride the bus to school with the underclassmen. The only thing more embarrassing would have been to ride to school with her sister and her boyfriend. It was bad enough her (much taller) little sister was dating one of her classmates, but she certainly wasn’t going to ride in the backseat and try not to notice when they made out at every stoplight again.

She heard the distant roar of the bus, and looked down the street to see a larger-than-usual yellow bus lumbering down the street towards her. She remembered vaguely hearing that the school had a few new, “special” buses this year and new bus routes. Those unfortunate enough to be on a special bus route would have to suffer an extra 10 minutes to get to school. Wonderful. As she stepped onto the bus she noticed it didn’t have many seats, and the seats it did have were mostly occupied. It was obviously some kind of converted municipal bus, mostly standing room with helpful straps to hold onto if you had to stand (which were way out of her reach, or course). As she moved to grab onto the back of a seat for support she heard people whispering: “Who’s that kid?” “Is she on the wrong bus?” “Nah, she was on here last year. Some kind of child prodigy.” God fucking dammit, riding the school bus is hell.

As the bus traveled into town, it took a detour from the route Maria remembered, eventually reaching a large apartment building with a sign out front that read “Section 23 Special Permit Housing”. One of the students in the back loudly whispered, “I told you we were on the freak bus!” A small group of very nervous looking girls filed out of the building and quietly got onto the bus; several of them were wearing long dresses or comically oversized sweaters. Maria didn’t recognize any of them, but knew from the looks on their faces they felt the same way she did about riding the bus.

The driver asked the last girl to get on, “Is that everyone?”

“No, we’re still waiting on Annie. She was right behind us, so she should be here any second. Ah there she is.” She pointed to the door of the building as it opened and something came out, something BIG. The bus immediately went silent. Maria didn’t know what she was looking at, at first, but soon realized the strangely shaped thing emerging from the building was the upper body of a colossal woman, easily 12 feet tall, squeezing through a doorway clearly not meant for someone of her stature. She was dragging something behind her, which Maria took a second to realize was an equally colossal cock, which was outlandishly large even on the huge girl.

“Don’t leave without me!” she shouted at the bus, running up to it. The entire bus tilted to one side slightly as she climbed in. Thankfully, the bus doors were larger than the apartment building doors and she was able to fit in without too much trouble (though she had to stoop down to fit). “Sorry, they said they were going to install larger doors a month ago. I’ll make sure and leave earlier tomorrow.” As the bus slowly continued on its way, she noticed everyone on the bus was staring at her and smiled to try and defuse the tension. Maria, quickly looked away and tried not to look back at her. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the seat in front of her with all her might.

What. The. Fuck. What is she? A giant? Why is there a fucking giant on the bus? And why did the sight of that 12-foot-tall high school girl squeezing into the school bus make her rock hard? Maria pressed her body more tightly against the seat in front of her, desperate to hide her raging erection. Nobody at school knew Maria was a hermaphrodite. It was never relevant before. Nobody wants to date a twig with the body of an elementary-schooler, let alone a twig with a dick. However, the only thing on Maria’s body that was not comically undersized was in her pants. She was lucky enough to not experience any random erections (until today at least), which was good because hiding a foot-long cock in a short skirt is an exercise in futility.

Eventually she was able to get herself in check. It was lucky that everyone else was too busy staring at the giant girl awkwardly crouching in the middle of the bus to notice the tiny, quiet girl desperately trying to disappear. As everyone filed off the bus, the driver said to her “Did you need me to take you to the middle school?”

“I’m a high school senior!” Maria snapped back at him, running off the bus. One of the freshmen girls in front of her turned around. 

“Hey pipsqueak, the freak class is over there.” she said pointing to the girls from the apartment building quietly slinking off to a side building. Maria flipped her the bird and quickly hurried to class. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The last class of the day for Maria was Introduction to Programming. It was a “virtual classroom” course where students sat at computers and followed along with the teacher’s prerecorded lessons. It wasn’t a very good course, but it was an easy A for her. “You all should have an email from me in your inbox. We’re going to do group projects for everything, this year!” the recording of the teacher said with annoying cheerfulness. “You’ll find your partner assignments in the email. Make sure you find each other by the end of the day. You’ve only got a week to finish this first one. Remember, I want you to work together, not let one person do all the work. Feel free to take the rest of the class period to get started. Good luck!”

Really? Group projects? Is there anything worse? At least she only had to work with one person. She opened the email and found her name, and her partner’s: Ann Hendrick. She looked around the room. She didn’t know anyone by that name, but half of the class was underclassmen so it wasn’t surprising. Everyone else was finding their partner and moving to sit with them. She didn’t see anyone else looking around for their partner.

She heard a chime through her headset; an email from Ann. [Hello, it looks like we’re partners. Sorry, I’m not in the computer lab. There’s a few of us they let take the class in another room. Do you mind if we do the whole project through email? I can email you my part when I’m done with it.]

[This isn’t the kind of project we can do in pieces. Where are you? I can come to you if you want to work on it together.] Maria replied.

[It’s up to you. I’m in 201b.] 201b? That was in the extra wing they added on to the gym building a few years ago. She never knew anybody who had classes there, but they were rumored to be special Ed classrooms or testing centers for the GED students. *Ding* Another message from Ann. [I won’t be offended if you change your mind.] 

[No. Its no prob. Be there in a sec] Maria gathered her books, logged out of her computer, and told the lab monitor where she was going. The monitor gave her a very strange look that she interpreted as “Why would you need to go there?” but let her go anyways.

She’d never had a reason to be on the second floor of the gym building before, so it was all new to her, but it wasn’t any different from the rest of the school. It even had the same cheesy motivational posters and ads for lame school functions. Room 201 looked dark inside due to the heavy curtains in place, likely to keep out prying eyes, but she heard voices inside as she approached. A sign on the door said “Knock Please, Students at work :) ”. Maria looked up and down the hallway, which was strangely deserted, before knocking hesitantly

There was a strange dragging sound like a heavy bag being pulled along a carpet floor as someone inside got up and opened the door. A girl with short blond hair and large breasts wearing a dress that reached the floor greeted her. “Hey, are you Maria?” she said in a tomboyish voice. She nodded in response. “Annie, your lab partner’s here! It’s that cute little girl from the bus!” A massive figure hunched over a comically undersized computer turned to look at Maria. Maria gasped, and dropped her books in shock. She stood there slack jawed for a second then bolted.

She caught her breath in the girls’ restroom. It just had to be her, that giant girl, didn’t it? She had been doing so well, trying not to think about her all day, too. She went to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. That wasn’t helping the immediate problem, she thought, looking down at her cock reaching nearly up to her chest. Gritting her teeth she splashed some of the ice cold water on her cock, causing it to retreat a bit. As she stood around in the restroom waiting for her erection to die down she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She felt like such an asshole for running away from Ann.

As she dried her face with a scratchy public school paper towel, she heard a rustling, dragging sound approach the bathroom, heralding the approach of the blond girl from before. “Here, I brought you your books,” she said handing the stack of textbooks to the smaller girl. “Annie said to tell you, she’s sorry for not warning you about her ‘condition’. Please try not to be afraid of Annie. I know she looks scary, but she’s really nice when you get to know her.” 

I’ll try,” Maria said sheepishly and the blond girl nodded in approval and returned to her room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus ride home was awkward, but uneventful. Maria got a seat in one of the rows of seats in the back. She was too short to see over the high seat backs, but she knew when Ann got on and off the bus by the shift in weight. When she got home she went to her room and flopped down on her bed. God she was so stupid. She had met the girl of her wildest fantasies, and she’d fucked it up. She had the chance to see her, to meet her, to get to know her and instead, she ran away. Stupid.

Maria laid on her bed, trying not to beat herself up over it, but her thoughts kept coming back to that giant girl (her name was Ann, right? But didn’t her friends call her Annie?). If she couldn’t stop thinking about Annie, at least she’d fantasize about what could have been instead of dwell on how much she’d fucked up. Maria stripped off her clothes tossing them to the floor haphazardly. As she daydreamed, she pinched her chest while her dick lazily swelled to its full size. There’s no way someone like that giantess would be interested in a twig like her, right? She thought with a sigh. 

She had heard of Hyper-Spectrum Disorders before, but she had never seen it outside of porn sites. Annie was even bigger than anyone she’d seen on the internet. She had only seen her briefly, but the image was clear in her mind. Every inch of her body was solid muscle from her feet to her cute face. She probably didn’t even have to work for it due to the Hyper Disorder (many who suffered from such afflictions had to actively avoid exercise to stop themselves from bulking up too much). Her thighs were probably larger than Maria’s entire body. And her breasts, man, she’d kill to have breasts like that. Firm and larger than her head, they were perfect. Maria rubbed her own chest (hers were sensitive but only A cups). When Annie got on the bus, she would have sworn she could see her bra as her shirt pulled up. Her whole uniform seemed way too small, but it had to be custom-made. Does that mean she’s still growing? How big could she get?

Just as she was really getting into it, her impromptu masturbation session was interrupted by a chime sound coming from her computer. Right, she was in such a hurry to leave this morning she had left it on. “Ugh,” Maria grunted in disgust, rolling over onto her cock before she got up and sat down at her computer naked. The source of her interruption was a new email. An email from Annie.

[Sorry about earlier. I hope I didn’t scare you too much. Maybe we can work on the project through IM or something. We can share screens.]

Maria thought for a minute before replying. Maybe it wasn’t too late. Maybe she hadn’t screwed everything up yet, but she had to take this chance. If she didn’t, she’d regret this for the rest of her life (well, at least for a really long time). 

[No you didn’t scare me, I was just surprised. I’m sorry for running off. I‘d still like to work together on the project with you. Maybe I can come over to your house and we can start working on it.] annnnnnnd send! Now the agonizing wait for a reply. She was too nervous and tense to do anything else but sit there.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long before the welcome *Ding* of a reply. [Are you sure? I don’t have any other plans tonight, but don’t feel like you have to. I don’t want to inconvenience you.]

[I don’t mind. It’s no big deal.] A white lie. It was totally a big deal. Maria’s heart was racing.

[Ok. As long as you’re sure. I’m in apartment 107 at 1500 Commonwealth blvd.] Maria sat there in shock. She hadn’t expected this. She was going to Annie’s place. All she had to do was keep it together, which was easier said than done.

____________________________________________

She quickly dressed in some casual clothes, pants and a T-shirt, and gathered up her things. She told her mom she was going to a friend’s house to work on a project and borrowed the car. 20 minutes later, she was standing in front of the special permit housing building, her heart pounding in her chest. It wasn’t like her to get so nervous and flustered. What the hell was wrong with her? Apartment 107 wasn’t hard to find as it had a much larger door than the other units. This must be the place. 

The doorbell was too high up to reach, so she knocked meekly. Then, realizing nobody could’ve possible heard that, she knocked again with more authority. “Coming” said a voice from inside and heavy footsteps could be heard approaching the door. The door opened and she was face-to-face with Ann (well, face-to-kneecap). “Come on in. Sit anywhere you like.”

She walked inside, took her shoes off and tried to look at the apartment instead of staring at Annie. The ceiling was abnormally high and there was a lot of space. It was obvious several apartments had been combined together in order to make a living space large enough for the oversized girl. The furniture was a strange mishmash of styles and sizes. Some pieces were custom made to an appropriate size for someone 12 feet tall, and others were normal sized. 

“Do you want something to drink? I have some pepsi,” Annie asked from the kitchen.

“Sure,” Maria replied as she sat down in a wheeled desk chair (her feet didn’t touch the floor).

“Were your parents able to find the place alright?” she said returning with two, two-liter bottles of soda and one glass. She sat the glass and a bottle down before Maria and opened the other bottle for herself.

“I drove here myself. I remembered where it was.”

“What?! You’re old enough to drive!?” she said, shocked, almost choking on her Pepsi. “How old are you?”

“I’m eighteen, and yes, I know I look young, but I’m a senior.”

“Wow, I’m only a junior.” Now it was Maria’s turn to be shocked. 

“Really? You’re a year younger than me?”

“Well, I’m actually not. I got held back a year in elementary school. I would have graduated last year, if I wasn’t so terrible as a kid.” Annie sat down at a desk with a large TV set up as a computer screen. “Hmm now that I think about it, I’m not sure how we’re going to work on this here. My computer desk is pretty high up, and my keyboard is custom made. I have a hard time with little keys.” She turned to face Maria holding up her hands to show her large fingers.

“Wait, before we start, I need to say something,” Maria interrupted. “I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let’s start over. My name’s Maria.”

“Alright, I’m Ann, but everyone calls me Annie. I’m really sorry I scared you earlier today.”

“I should be the one to apologize,” Maria said. “When I saw you earlier, I… I don’t know what came over me. I just ran off. I’m sorry.” Maria looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

“No, I understand. You were scared, it happens all the time. Everyone’s afraid of me. Even my parents were afraid of me. That’s why they gave me away to the government as soon as they could.” Annie said, looking suddenly sad. “I’m a monster, and it’s only natural to be scared of monsters.” 

“That’s terrible, you’re not a monster,” Maria said, trying to console the giant girl.

“Look at me,” Annie said. “I’m twelve feet tall, ugly, and I have a dick. I can’t even hide the fact that I’m a monster.” It was obviously a sore subject, she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Maria stood up, “But you’re not ugly, you’re hot, at least I think so. And besides, if having a dick makes you a monster, then I’m a monster too.” Her face instantly flushed red. Did she really just say all that? How embarrassing.

“You’re a hermaphrodite too?” Annie said blushing furiously as well.

“Well, yeah,” Maria said sheepishly.

They sat for a moment in awkward silence before Annie started fidgeting in her seat. “Oh no. Nononnono, no, no. Please… not now.” Maria hadn’t noticed it before (as she was valiantly trying not to pay attention to it), but Annie’s cock had been growing. Thicker and harder with each passing second, it began to lift into the air, right in front of Maria’s face. She watched, transfixed, as the massive girl’s cock reached its unbelievable full size. It was huge, even considering her size. It looked to be 11 feet in length, and massively thick, maybe 3 feet in diameter. It hung in the air, a foot above Maria’s head, throbbing and twitching with excitement. She could see a comparatively small pair of balls underneath the colossal member, but they strangely seemed to be growing. “I’m so sorry. I can’t help it, I mean. You know what it’s like, right?”

“Actually, I know exactly what it’s like,” Maria admitted, pulling down her pants to reveal her own raging erection.

Annie gasped. “Woah!” She blushed again and looked away. “Sorry, it’s just bigger than I was expecting.”

“It’s nothing compared to yours, though. Yours is amazing, if you don’t mind me saying so.”

“Thanks,” Annie replied sheepishly.

Maria couldn’t help staring, absolutely transfixed by the immensity of the organ looming over her. “Can I touch it?” Maria asked, her lust and curiosity getting the better of her.

“I- I guess,” Annie said. She got up and pushed her chair out of the way. Kneeling down in front of the smaller girl, she let her cock rest on her now-swollen balls and hang down to touch the floor. To Marisa, it looked even larger up close, its bright pink head high enough to reach the middle of her chest. She could feel the heat radiating off of it as she gingerly placed her hand on the smooth skin of the glans in front of her.

Maria gasped as the cock throbbed and the head leapt into the air slightly, knocking her hand away. She looked up at Annie who was watching her expectantly. “Sorry, we were supposed to be working on the project.”

“It’s ok. I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the project at this point,” Annie admitted. She covered her face in her hands. “Ugh! This stupid dick of mine is always getting in the way of things. I’m sorry. You came over here to work and now it’s come to this.”

“That’s…not entirely true. I also came here to see you,” Maria confessed. “To tell the truth, I… haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” She blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

“What really?” Annie was taken aback. She blushed furiously and her dick jumped, somehow getting even harder. “You’re really interested in someone like me?”

“Yeah,” Maria said. She stood up and walked closer to Annie’s body. “I hope I’m not being a little too forward.”

“No, it’s ok, it’s just… Everything feel like it’s moving so quickly.” Annie took a moment to compose herself. “Would it be alright if I picked you up?” 

Maria nodded and the giantess stood up. She reached down and grabbed Maria under her arms, lifting her into the air as if the weighed nothing at all. Maria felt a rush of fear and excitement as she was lifted twelve feet straight up by the giantess. “You’re so tiny and cute, it’s hard to believe you’re the same age as me.” Maria felt the larger girl’s breasts press against her body. Consciously or not, Annie was pulling her in closer. “I’ve always wanted to pick somebody up like this. Is that weird?” 

“No,” Maria replied, staring into eyes twice the size of hers. Their faces were inches apart now.

At this point it felt like gravity took over, pulling them closer and closer together. It was bound to happen and neither of them wanted to stop it. They closed their eyes and kissed. The feeling that overtook Maria was impossible to describe. A warm melting feeling spreading from within. Time seemed to stretch forever, but when they broke away it seemed like it hadn’t been long enough. They both were breathing heavily, overwhelmed with emotion. Annie spoke first. “Was that your first kiss?” she said, smiling.

“Yeah,” she whispered in reply.

“Mine too,” Annie said. She pulled Maria in for a second kiss. “How far do you want this to go?”

“I don’t know. My head’s too fuzzy to think straight.”

Annie walked over and sat down on a couch big enough to support her oversized mass, letting Maria stand on her thighs. “I don’t really know what I’m doing, I’ve never been with anyone before. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want me to.”

This time Maria took the initiative. With some difficulty she squeezed herself against Annie’s firm chest, managing to get close enough for a kiss. “Just do whatever you want. I’ll let you know if I’m not comfortable.” Annie leaned forwards wrapping the tiny girl in a tight embrace and locking lips once more.  
\-------------------------------------------------

When they finally broke away to catch their breath, Annie pulled her shirt off, and threw it to the ground. “I think it’d be more comfortable without this,” she said, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. Though custom-made for a giant, the bra was far too tight for the growing girl, her voluminous breasts still spilling out over the top. Once freed from their fabric-and-industrial-strength-wire prison they reached two feet in front of her chest, pressing into Maria’s body. “Now for you,” Annie said as she pulled Maria’s shirt over her head.

She started to reach behind to unhook the bra, but Maria stopped her. “I’ll get it.” She quickly stripped down. There was no point in even keeping her pants on, as she had already had her dick hanging out of her pants for the last few minutes. “They’re, uh, not my best feature,” she said, gesturing to her own petite breasts.

“They’re perfect,” Annie said. She grabbed her own breasts and leaned forwards, wrapping them around the smaller girl. Maria watched in awe as her legs were swallowed up completely in Annie’s cleavage. She was too distracted to notice Annie coming in to kiss her neck, and she gasped in surprise. The larger girl kissed her neck, her shoulders, and finally, her breasts.

“Ahhh,” Maria moaned quietly. “They’re a bit sensitive.”

“Good.” Annie placed her hands behind Maria’s back and wrapped her lips around Maria’s entire left breast. She kissed, and licked, and sucked as Maria held onto her head for support. Maria’s cock begged for attention, smearing precum over Annie’s warm cheek.

“Slow down you’ll, ahhh, make me cum already,” Maria said, running her fingers through Annie’s dark brown hair.

“Already?” There was a hint of disappointment in Annie’s voice.

“Well, you’re a really good kisser. But don’t worry!” she added hastily, “I can go more than once. No refractory period, you know?”

“Oh, that must be nice. I’m not so lucky.” She grabbed Maria and lifted her into the air once again. “Hold on, do you mind if we try something?”

“N-no.” Maria’s voice was shaking. It was going to take a while to get used to being picked up like a doll. Annie sat Maria down on the inner edge of one of the couch’s broad armrests. She sat down, turned to face Maria and lowered her upper body down, burying the smaller girl’s cock in her cleavage. “Wow.” All she could see was a wall of soft flesh with Annie’s smiling face above it.

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” Using her elbows she squeezed her breasts together and began to rock back and forth. “If this stupid body of mine won’t stop growing, I might just cover you completely someday.” The idea of being completely buried in a warm, soft pair of breasts was almost enough to distract Maria from the already-amazing reality of her situation. Annie’s breasts were firm and heavy, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Which was good since Maria probably couldn’t get out even if she wanted to. Annie squeezed and massaged the cock trapped within her cleavage with a tight grip, and every time she slid forwards her breasts brushed over Maria’s sensitive nipples, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body.

“I’m not gonna’ last much longer,” Maria said, panting with exertion as she tried to hold back.

“Then go ahead and cum,” Annie said beginning to move even more vigorously.

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum, I’m... coming!” Maria’s dick throbbed and pulsed spurting thick, cum between the massive pair of breasts. It was intense, far more intense than masturbating alone. Her whole body being squeezed and massaged by soft flesh. She came, and came, and came. Her cock wouldn't stop pumping out semen, as if it were determined to fill up Annie's cleavage entirely. As a trickle of white oozed out from beneath Annie’s boobs. Maria laid there, feeling drained and satisfied.

There was a wet sound as Annie released her captive. Sticky ropes of cum connected Annie’s breasts to each other and to Maria’s body and a mess of white slime coated Maria from her stomach to her knees. “Wow, you really came a lot,” Annie remarked with astonishment.

“I don’t normally, at least not that much. Sorry for making a mess everywhere.”

“I don’t mind.” Annie bent down to lick up an errant rivulet of cum that was threatening to roll off of Maria’s stomach to the couch below. “Mmmm. Maybe it’s just ‘cause I’m really turned on, but Maria, Your cum tastes really good.” She began to clean the cum off of Maria’s stomach with her broad tongue, making sure not to miss a single drop.

“Shit that feels good,” Maria whispered as Annie moved to her hips. Her cock had softened somewhat but was quickly returning to its full size. As Annie moved further down, she spread the smaller girl’s legs apart to get to some cum that had found its way to her inner thighs. Maria soon felt the soft skin of Annie’s face against her cock.

Annie looked up at her and lustily blew her warm breath over Maria’s balls. “To think these little balls could let out so much cum…” She lifted them up with her tongue before wrapping her lips around them and pulling them into her mouth. She sucked gently on them pulling them in where she rolled them around with her tongue. Maria whimpered at the strange pleasurable sensations. She had never played with her balls before, but this was incredible, if a little scary. Her testes were held captive inside the giantess’s hot, wet mouth, and she was completely at her mercy.

At last, Annie released her, with a soft popping sound. “Hmm, you look like you’re ready to go again,” She remarked staring at the cock that reached from her chin to her forehead. She planted her arms on either side of Maria. “Would you like me to do something to help you out with this?”

Annie placed her tongue against the base of her cock and began to lick upwards. “Maybe you could–Annhhh!” Maria started but was interrupted as Annie’s tongue flicked over the tip sending a jot of pleasure through her cock. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you. What do you want me to do?” Annie said playfully before starting at the base again.

“Suck it! I want you to suck it!” she blurted out in response before she was interrupted again.

“Ok.” This time, when she reached the tip, she wrapped her lips around it. She swirled her tongue around the head, savoring the taste of the smaller girl’s precum. Then she slowly lowered her head.

Maria was in heaven. As inch after inch of her cock disappeared into Annie’s wet mouth, it felt like her cock was melting. Seven inches, eight inches, nine. Maybe having a foot-long cock wasn’t so bad after all. At ten inches in, a look of shock came over Annie’s face, and she quickly pulled her head up and started coughing. “Are you ok?” Maria asked, sitting up.

“I’m ok. I just, uh, overestimated my skills a little bit. I haven’t actually done this before. Sorry, I just can’t take all of it. We can keep going if you want though.”

“No worries, I know I’m a bit big. It felt amazing though. Just take your time and don’t push yourself.” Maria laid back down and Annie resumed, keeping to the first nine inches this time. Maria ran her hands through Annie’s dark brown hair and she focused on the sensations of her cock being sucked. It was like nothing she’d ever felt before. Annie was an expert at using her tongue, gliding it along the shaft and wrapping it around the head as she sucked. Before long Maria could feel another orgasm building. “I’m getting close now.”

“Then maybe this will help.” Maria could feel a large hand reach underneath her legs and begin to rub her dripping pussy.

The stimulation from both places at once was too much. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Maria practically yelled, grabbing onto Annie’s head for support. Annie bobbed her head and teased Maria’s slit faster and faster, until her finger accidentally slipped inside. Maria gasped, “Wait! I- Aaannhhh!” She felt a twinge of pain quickly washed away by pleasure as she came.

Her first shot of cum filled Annie’s mouth completely. She hurried up and swallowed the sticky liquid as it was quickly followed by shot after shot of hot spunk. Maria moaned in pleasure and reflexively pulled down on Annie’s head with all her might (which thankfully wasn’t able to budge her at all). As Annie swallowed the last hot mouthful of cum, she let Maria’s softening cock fall from her mouth and removed her other hand. “So how was it?”

“Annie… um...”

It slowly dawned on Annie what had happened. She looked down at her hand in horror; her index finger was slick with Maria’s juices, tinged pink with blood. “Oh, God.”

_________________________________________________________________

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I just…” Annie buried her face in her hands. “I’m so stupid!”

Maria stood up on the couch, her legs shaking, “Don’t worry about it, it’s not a big deal.”

Annie looked up. She looked like she was about to cry. “Not a big deal? I took your virginity! I was being a big stupid oaf and just doing whatever I wanted. I didn’t even ask, and I-“

Maria interrupted, “Please calm down, it’s really not that big a deal to me. I was just worried it was going to hurt more than it did. Plus it was only with a finger, so it probably doesn’t count, right?” She smiled weakly. “Aww who am I kidding, it totally counts. I’m just… glad it was with you,” she said hugging the bigger girl as best as she could.

“Thanks,” Annie said wiping tears from her eyes.

“That really was incredible though, I can barely stand.” She let go for a second, and sat down on the arm of the couch again.

“I’m glad I wasn’t terrible at it. I really don’t have any practice; I got all my techniques from porn.”

“Same here,” Maria chuckled.

After they sat quietly for a few seconds Annie said, “Well, I’m still a virgin. You can be my first, if you want.” 

Maria’s previously tired cock instantly went rock hard. “I’d be honored, but it’s probably not a good idea.”

“It’s only fair. I don’t mind, as long as it’s with you,” Annie said, blushing.

“As much as I’d love to, I don’t have a condom with me. I don’t even know where I’d get one in my size.”

“I don’t care. We can do it without one.”

“Are you on birth control?”

“No, I’m not allowed. People with my type of HSD can’t take birth control, messes with the hormones too much. Still, it’ll be ok, right?”

Maria’s dick throbbed and twitched, with a primal need to bury itself into someone. It was harder than she had ever felt it before, but as hot of the idea of bareback sex was, she wasn’t stupid. “Maybe, maybe not. I don’t want to risk it. Plus, my parents would kill me if I got somebody knocked up before I graduate.” It was the right thing to do, but she hoped this wouldn’t be the last time she got the chance to have sex. “Why don’t we do something else? How about you just lay back and let me take care of you now?”

Annie looked away. “Are you sure? You don’t have to, you know.”

“What are you so shy about now?”

“Sorry, I’m just still self-conscious about my body,” she said as she stood up, “Most people are scared of me, and the ones that aren’t are disgusted.” Her cock drooped and went softer as she fretted. “I’m just not used to anyone actually being interested in me.”

Maria carefully slid down off the couch, almost landing in a massive pool of precum that had spread out from where the head of Annie’s cock had been while they were on the couch. She looked up at Annie, though it hurt her neck to look all the way up at her face. “I must admit, you can be a little scary. You’re three times my height, probably strong enough to lift a small car over your head, and your cock probably is ten times the mass of my entire body,” Annie looked increasingly depressed as Maria talked about her body. “But I don’t care. In fact, I kind of like it.” Placing a dainty foot on the edge of Annie’s cockhead she wrapped her arms around the massive cock. She placed her other foot on the other side so that she was standing on the cock that hung in front of her. Her arms couldn’t even reach all the way around.

Annie gasped and Maria almost lost her balance and the shaft swelled. It grew in her arms and began to rise up once again. “Whoah…” Maria pressed her face against the warm flesh of Annie’s cock. She could feel blood flowing beneath the surface as it swelled. “You’re lifting me up with just your dick. I bet I’m not even heavy.”

“No, you’re not,” Annie said, watching in awe as Maria was lifted into the air. Annie barely remembered what “heavy” felt like, as there was little her strength couldn’t handle. The weight of the twig of an upperclassman clinging tightly to her member barely registered. However, she could feel Maria’s whole body through the sensitive skin of her cock: the smaller girl’s cock pushing against her own as if trying to pry its owner away, her small, soft breasts pressed against the shaft, and even her warm breath as she practically panted with lust.

As the massive shaft reached its full size, it leveled out and Maria sat up, straddling it. With her hands for support, she absentmindedly grinded herself against the cock supporting her as she spoke. “I know all about being self-conscious. Nobody ever takes me seriously, and I’ve been picked on and tormented my whole life because of my size. I hate being small, and I hate that there’s nothing I can do about it. But right now, none of that matters. Let’s just try to forget all that crap and enjoy this.” She moaned as the large vein her clit was grinding on throbbed against her, and precum dripped down from her cock to Annie’s below.

Seeing Maria pleasuring herself on her dick was almost too much for Annie. Her lust completely wiped away any shame or hesitation. Her cock twitched once Forcing Maria to grip tighter with her legs to keep from falling off. “Ok, but can we take this to the bathroom? It’ll be too messy if I cum in here.” Maria nodded. “Hold on tight then.”

Realizing Annie’s intent, Maria wrapped her arms around the shaft as best she could and held tightly as the giantess began to walk to the bathroom. Annie walked slowly, but made no effort to control her cock, letting it swing from side to side. She felt a massive rush of power as she watched the tiny girl holding on for dear life as they walked down the hall and into the darkened bathroom. She turned on the lights, revealing a large white-tiled room. As there are few showers available for someone as large as her, the entire bathroom had been converted into a giant shower with sprinklers in the ceiling and drains in the floor. She shut the door and sat down in the middle of the room, letting her cock rest on her swollen balls. 

“Damn that was hot,” Maria said panting. “You’ve got to give me more warning next time. I almost came before we got here.” She got to her feet, glistening strands of fluid stretching from her cock and pussy to the colossal shaft below. The hot, hard surface beneath her feet felt almost like she was standing on sun-warmed concrete, except she could feel it pulse with every beat of the larger girl’s heart. Between its own movements and her shaking legs, she was barely able to keep her balance.

Carefully she walked the length of Annie’s cock, holding her arms out for balance. When she reached Annie’s body, she climbed down her leg and walked around in front of her. “Did your balls get bigger?” she said noticing the orbs supporting the massive member appeared to be still growing. They were already at least twice the size of Maria’s body and strained against the skin of Annie’s sack.

“Yeah, it’s… part of my ‘condition’,” Annie said. “When I get going, my balls grow bigger, and they keep growing until I cum. They can get pretty big, and all the extra hormones make me really sensitive.”

“Could you, uh, lower it down a bit,” Maria said gesturing to the cockhead which was just out of her reach.

“Oh, right.” As Annie spread her legs wider letting her cock slip downwards, Maria looked up, briefly awestruck by her massive frame. It was as though Annie was a goddess, every inch of her exuding power and virility. She smiled expectantly down at her tiny subject as her cock descended, veins standing out along it length as it demanded attention. It hung there right in front of Maria’s face for a second before it throbbed and swelled, precum welling up from within. It began to pour down to the ground in a continuous stream, like a hungry beast drooling at the sight of its prey. 

Maria felt tiny and powerless before it. How could she hope to pleasure such a massive thing? Behind it she could see its equally massive balls, still swelling, bloating with cum that needed to be released. She looked up at Annie with a worried look. “Well, uh, now that I’m here… I, uh… don’t really know the best way to, uh… the best way to go about this.”

“Don’t worry. Whatever you do will be fine. I’m so sensitive right now anything will feel great.” Annie reassured her.

Nervously, Maria stepped forwards and grabbed the head with both hands and gave it a kiss. She was rewarded with a moan of pleasure and a huge drop of viscous precum pouring from the slit. It landed on her small chest coating it completely with the warm fluid. As she kissed and licked the head and slit of the massive cock, her whole body soon became drenched in the immense quantity of fluids pouring from it.

Even though Annie was extra-sensitive, it seemed like Maria couldn’t do enough from this position. She walked beside Annie’s shaft, running her hand along the underside. She hurriedly climbed onto a swollen testicle before it became too large to climb, causing its owner to gasp.

“Sorry.” Maria winced sympathetically.

“Didn’t hurt, just surprised me. I haven’t done anything like this before. It feels seriously amazing. What are you doing now?”

Maria had climbed back on top of the shaft and had carefully walked to the end. “Just watch.” She straddled the cock, reaching out to grip the tip with her hands. She began to grind her precum-slicked body against the end of the dick.

“Ahhhh. Maria, if you keep doing that… I’m really gonna’ cum! Ahhhnnnn!” Annie moaned. The feeling of Maria stroking her cock with her entire body was incredible. Her cock was so long that even she couldn’t reach the tip once it got hard, so it hardly ever got any attention. Its sensitivity was in another league. She could feel every inch of Maria’s body squeezing and grinding against her most sensitive spots.

“Good!” Maria replied trying to move faster. She was tiring, but knew Annie was so close. Suddenly, the cock beneath her swelled massively, seemingly gaining a foot in both length and girth. Annie moaned as every vein on the shaft bulged and the head turned an angry deep red color. The whole cock jumped upwards as it fired a stream of white-hot cum with such force that it splattered against the back wall of the bathroom almost 20 feet away.

Maria tried desperately to hold on, but her arms and legs were still coated with precum and she couldn’t keep her grip. When Annie let loose her second shot, her cock twitched with incredible force and Maria could feel herself losing her grip as she slipped upwards. It seemed like the world was moving in slow motion as she tumbled through the air. She briefly grabbed onto the head of the cock, only to be dislodged by Annie’s third shot. She landed on the ground five feet away in a pool of cum, and opened her eyes only to see another stream of thick cum bearing down on her. The impact knocked the wind out of her and she laid there stunned as semen rained down around her covering her body. Annie’s orgasm continued for nearly a minute, and the depth of the pool of cum continued to rise slowly, the drains failing to keep up with her output.

For Maria, the feeling of sinking into a pool of hot cum was indescribable. She was engulfed in sticky warmth and the overpowering smell of sex. She began fingering herself furiously while struggling to keep her head above the semen level, as one of her greatest fantasies came to life. As Annie’s orgasm subsided, only Maria’s mouth, nose and the head of her cock remained visible above the surface of the milky-white pool. With a sharp cry, she came for the third time, and an insignificant amount of her semen rained down into the sea of her lover’s cum.

As the pool drained, Maria basked in the afterglow until she was interrupted by a heavy thud as a massive slab of flaccid meat impacted the floor beside her. She wiped the cum from her eyes to see Annie crouching over her. “Maria, are you ok? You’re not hurt are you? I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” She looked to be on the verge of tears again.

“Don’t worry,” she replied weakly. “I’m fine, plus I’m on the pill. I’m actually allowed to take it, you know.”

“Oh no, I never even thought about that,” Annie said guiltily. “Now I feel even more stupid. I’m sorry.”

Maria stood up and kissed her on the cheek. “Calm down, I’m fine. Everything worked out alright.” 

Annie sat up and caught her breath for a second. She reached down and picked up Maria wrapping the sticky girl in a tight embrace. “I ‘m just so afraid that I’m going to hurt you.” She laid down on the tile floor, letting Maria lay on her chest.

“I’ll be fine. I trust you.” Maria swallowed hard, muster up her courage once more. “So... do you… uh, maybe want to go out with me?” Maria asked without making eye contact.

“What? What are you saying?” Annie looked down shocked at the small girl laying on her chest.

“Do you want to go out with me, as in… be my girlfriend. God this is hard to say, how do guys do it?” Maria blushed.

“Even after I threw you to the ground with my dick and nearly drowned you?”

“Yeah, even after that. Actually, to tell the truth, I kind of liked that part.” Maria blushed even more.

“Really, that’s kind of weird.” Annie laughed.

“Hey, I can’t help what I like!” Maria yelled indignantly.

They laid there in silence for a minute. Annie broke the silence, “I’d love to. Go out with you, that is.” She leaned forwards and kissed Maria on the lips. “How about we go out to eat sometime this weekend? It’ll have to be somewhere we can ride the bus to, though. I can’t really fit into a car.”

“Sure, but how about we get a shower for right now. I think I may be stuck to you.” Maria gestured to her body which was stuck to Annie’s chest with dried cum.

“Oh, right,” Annie replied sheepishly, and they both laughed.

END


End file.
